


more than willing

by overdose



Series: re: A3! NSFW Week: Valentine's [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Wood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: “I’m going to help, alright?”“Alright… I-If you want.” Tsuzuru watched in anticipation as Masumi pulled his boxers down, stroking the fabric currently restraining him. He couldn’t bring himself to ask for help in the first place, but if Masumi was more than willing, how could he refuse?
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Usui Masumi
Series: re: A3! NSFW Week: Valentine's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152083
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: A3 NSFW Week: Valentine's Edition





	more than willing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of A3 NSFW Week: Valentine's - Morning Wood prompt
> 
> I feel like I haven't written smut in forever, help... and idk if I'll write for every single day but I need to spread my rare pair agenda so we'll see!!!!

Whenever Tsuzuru started a script, he entered a routine that left no time for breaks. Day and night, he stayed seated and typed on his laptop when writer’s block didn’t stop him from doing so. The only time he got up was to use the bathroom (even that was delayed at times) or pour himself another cup of bitter coffee charged with energy. He barely slept, let alone in his bed if he couldn’t reach the ladder before passing out on his desk. Tonight, Masumi forcibly dragged him to bed after spending many nights in his bed alone. Tsuzuru wanted to complete the script as quickly as possible, but whenever his boyfriend felt abandoned or ignored, he couldn’t neglect him any longer. With Masumi’s arms around him, uncomfortably yet comfortably close, Tsuzuru finally gave in and slept for more than an hour throughout the night.

And when he woke up in the morning, the consequences of not relaxing those past few days came back to bite him. An obvious erection poked out of his sweatpants, thankfully facing away from Masumi. He couldn’t escape - and that was a harsh word to think of, but knowing his boyfriend, he had to deal with the issue himself before it could escalate into something more. Except with Masumi clinging to his body and sleeping soundly, he couldn’t possibly break away.

Tsuzuru began to hate himself and the long hours he spent typing on his laptop instead of going to the bathroom and relieving just a _bit_ of stress. Now he had nowhere to go with his very touchy boyfriend right next to him. He hoped it would go away on its own, but with every passing second, he couldn’t deal with the urge to take care of it.

 _Just go, it’s not that hard (no pun intended) -_ Tsuzuru tried to convince himself. While he wasn’t like Hisoka, Masumi loved sleeping, so Tsuzuru hoped he wouldn't notice his sudden stiffness and wake up soon. He decided to get it over with and moved away from Masumi, and so far, escaping was going well until his boyfriend pulled him back. Tsuzuru had to cup his mouth to stop any surprised noises from coming out, sensitivity running through his body.

"Morning, Tsuzuru…" Masumi said in a low and deep tone which went straight down to his erection. Tsuzuru bit his lip. If only one thing in the world could turn him on, it would be Masumi's voice in the morning. It didn't help his current predicament. "Don't leave me."

"What, I can't use the bathroom?" Tsuzuru tried wiggling away, hoping Masumi wouldn’t notice. Something like that was completely normal at his age, he had no privacy at home with so many brothers. Learning how to conceal sexual things became the norm for him, hiding away at the rarest moment of solitude to rub one out. Living in a dorm, things were more or less the same.

"No… 'cause then you're gonna go back to writing instead of sleeping with me some more," Masumi replied.

"I promise I won't. It's an emergency, seriously." as if that would stop Masumi.

"Hmm…" the boy hummed. "Come here first."

"M-Masumi-!" Tsuzuru almost yelped from a sudden, strong pull that turned him around. They faced each other, and Masumi cuddled toward him, nuzzling his body. Tsuzuru tensed up, and it didn’t take the younger male long to notice what was wrong.

Masumi, with a pout on his face, pulled away from Tsuzuru. “Oh… so that’s why you wanted to leave,” he glanced down and huffed. “Hah. You’re just hard, that’s all… Here I thought you wanted to get away from me…”

Tsuzuru gulped. Avoiding a confrontation seemed unlikely at that point. His mind scrambled to look for an excuse, but the only thing he could come up with was plain old embarrassment.

“You don’t trust me, Tsuzuru?”

“Th-That’s not it,” he shook his head. Tsuzuru wasn’t opposed to the idea at all. “I...I just don’t want to bother you with… that- _hah,_ wait _,_ M-Masumi-”

“You’re not bothering me,” Masumi interrupted his words with a gentle touch to his crotch. Tsuzuru shivered and turned hot, looking away with shame. “You’re really not, so don’t you dare think like that.” and before Tsuzuru could properly react, he tugged down his sweatpants, exposing the waistband of his boxers. Masumi appeared between his legs in a heartbeat, the grogginess of early morning replaced with excitement. “I’m going to help, alright?”

“Alright… I-If you want.” Tsuzuru watched in anticipation as Masumi pulled his boxers down, stroking the fabric currently restraining him. He couldn’t bring himself to ask for help in the first place, but if Masumi was more than willing, how could he refuse?

“I will,” Masumi affirmed. Now free from painfully tight boxers, Tsuzuru’s cock bounced, desperate for the much-needed morning release. A pair of hands quickly wrapped themselves around them, finally coming in contact with skin. Parting his mouth, Masumi began to wet his cock with spit as he stroked his shaft. He left nothing untouched or ignored, his full attention directed on pleasing Tsuzuru. His tongue eagerly ran down everywhere to prepare his mouth for more, the twinkle in his eyes showing how much he loved worshipping every part of Tsuzuru.

“That feels good, Masumi…” Tsuzuru panted. “You’re doing so good.”

The sight in front of him excited him more, twitching and moaning every time he felt Masumi’s wet tongue on his cock, his soft hands pumping him. Tsuzuru needed the help more than anything, the pent-up stress from script-writing creating extra sensitivity from neglected needs.

Blushing from praise, Masumi took Tsuzuru’s words to heart and tried to improve himself immediately. Keeping his gaze locked on Tsuzuru, lips around the tip of his cock, he began to suck, moving down. He struggled at first with water emerging in his eyes, gagging.

“ _Ah_ , Masumi…”

“...You’re too big,” he pulled away for air, his lips a mess of dripping spit and pre-cum. Tsuzuru could’ve finished from the picture alone, aroused at practically everything Masumi did in bed - which seemed unintentional on the handsome boy’s part. “It’s too much… but I won’t give up…”

“W-Wait, you don’t have to strain your- oh, _fuck_ ,” Tsuzuru’s head rolled back as Masumi returned to his cock, savoring every inch by moving slowly. He couldn’t take the agonizing pace, but it forced him to relax and let go. Tsuzuru gave himself to Masumi, his heavy panting indicating he was close to finishing. It was impossible to pretend he didn’t like Masumi’s warm mouth around him, knowing just where to go, memorizing their previous times together and using it to his advantage.

Masumi didn’t notice his breathing picking up, and of course he wouldn’t. All his focus went to Tsuzuru, tuning out the countless _“please”_ and _“close”_ coming from the writer. He sucked with muffled groans coming out, opening his eyes at times to see Tsuzuru’s reactions, determined to stay until the end. Masumi came up for air once, returning his lips to the dripping cock ready to burst.

There Tsuzuru reached out and patted him on the head. “H-Hey, I’m getting close, Masumi…” he said with short breaths. “You don’t have to keep going- _hnnn,_ Masumi-!” Tsuzuru cupped his mouth and moaned into his hand, a pitiful noise he didn’t want anyone in the dorm to hear. His eyes fluttered as he reached the approach of his climax, muscles tensing up. He should’ve learned not to test how far Masumi can go - he refused to separate himself from Tsuzuru and prepared himself for anything. Already past the point of no return, he came right inside Masumi’s throat, feeling his cock throb from release.

Before Masumi could go any further, Tsuzuru gently pulled him away. He swallowed the rest of Tsuzuru’s cum and didn’t grimace at the taste. They both panted heavily, catching their breaths together. A while had passed since they were intimate together, and it dwelled on Tsuzuru that might be the reason why Masumi was so eager to please him. He spent too much time focusing on writing and not enough on Masumi. There had to be a balance between everything in his life so nothing would get jeopardized.

Masumi sat up like a puppy waiting for praise. “Better…?”

“Yeah,” Tsuzuru replied. “I promise I’ll come to you next time, Masumi.”

Overjoyed, Masumi smiled and wrapped his arms around Tsuzuru. “I’m glad,” he said, pulling away to lock eye contact. “Don’t spend so much time away from me, alright? I love you-”

“Hey, hey,” he cupped Masumi’s mouth before their lips could meet. “I love you too, Masumi, but you have to wash your mouth first before kissing me.”

With a sigh, Masumi frowned and moved away. “Fine… I’ll be right back.”

“Wait-”

Tsuzuru watched him disappear down the ladder and out the door. He chuckled to himself and then sighed. Masumi was hard to deal with at times, but he was worth it. Tsuzuru just hoped he would return with tissues to clean up with.


End file.
